Do you wanna dance?
by Litha-chan
Summary: [Yaoi,Romance,Comédia,Lemon,1e2,3e4,13e5]Será que Heero Yuy e dança, combinam? Sumário mais detalhado? Não, prefiro não estragar o clima... Veja por você mesmo.


**Do you wanna dance?**

**Gundam Wing  
****Yaoi, Romance, Comédia, Lemon  
Heero Yuy e Duo Maxwell  
Menção de Trowa e Quatre, Treize e Wufei  
Em capítulos  
Escrita por Litha-chan**

_Esta fic é oferecida para **Blanxe**...  
Segura que é tua Blan-chan_

* * *

-

"_... And that'll end ya__  
You should surrender__  
You'll never win__  
Unless you give in__  
So won't you give our love a chance?  
__Or do you only wanna dance?..."._

_- _

"Você só pode estar louco, Quatre. Não vou passar por essa palhaçada. Desista!". A feição em seu rosto era assustadora para quem não o conhecia.

"Mas Heero, a formatura... Não tenho culpa que todos os formandos terão que dançar...". O loiro falava já se sentindo irritado com aquela situação. Ter um amigo cabeça dura era de dar nos nervos até mesmo dele que era conhecido por ser uma das pessoas mais calmas.

"Você só pode estar tirando sarro de minha cara. Me recuso!". Seus punhos cerrados e dentes trincados compunham a imagem completamente irritadiça de Heero.

"Heero, colabore. Eu mesmo vou ter que participar, o Chang também, então...". Trowa resolveu falar mais uma vez. Também teria que participar daquilo como todos os outros.

"Trowa... É bem simples o que vou lhe dizer; eu não sei dançar!".

"Então meu amigo, o caso é bem mais grave do que se apresenta... Você terá que entrar em uma academia de dança e se preparar, porque se você não dançar, a formatura, o fracasso dela será jogado em suas costas, Heero. É isso que você deseja?". Sabia que se jogasse desta forma, Heero não poderia escapar. Ele nunca aceitou que a palavra fracasso pudesse fazer parte de sua vida.

"É Heero, se eu posso passar por esse constrangimento, você também pode meu caro". O chinês comentou simplesmente fitando o rosto do amigo com os braços cruzados.

"Cale-se Chang! Já me basta o Quatre e o Trowa me pressionando para participar desta palhaçada". Rosnou mais uma vez sentindo-se acusado.

"Pois é Heero, você está intimado quer queira ou não. Olha... eu conheço uma academia que até fica perto lá de casa. Dizem que é uma das melhores em termo de danças e sempre ta lotada. Você tem exatamente seis meses para aprender pelo menos mover o pé decentemente. Toma, esse é o endereço". Quatre falou rapidamente se fazendo impor.

"Tenho outra escolha?". O olhar desolado de Heero perante a situação era no mínimo cômico.

"Não mesmo!". Os três presentes falaram uníssonos.

"Vocês três são um pé no meu saco!". Pegou o endereço e guardou no bolso da calça para logo em seguida cruzar os braços em uma visível birra. Parecida uma criança contrariada.

"Também te amamos, Yuy". Chang sorriu vendo a cara de desgosto do amigo.

**-ooo-**

Naquele dia mesmo, na parte da tarde, Heero já se encontrava indo em direção a tal academia que Quatre lhe indicara. Se não fosse, seus amigos tornariam sua vida um verdadeiro inferno. Conhecia os bem demais para saber até onde, eles iriam. Mesmo que os ameaçasse, eles não o deixariam em paz. Então, o melhor a se fazer, era pelo menos tentar.

Estacionou o carro em uma vaga do outro lado da rua e demorou alguns minutos fitando suas mãos sobre o volante. Como deixou isso acontecer? Sempre que aqueles três se juntavam, conseguiam lhe convencer, mesmo que a contragosto, a fazer algo. Respirando fundo, desligou o veiculo, retirando a chave ignição e já saindo do automóvel. Tudo em questões de segundos.

Seus olhos azuis fitaram a estrutura da academia do outro lado da rua. Apenas alguns passos o afastavam do local. Seu estomago se encontrava em uma verdadeira reviravolta em sinal de nervosismo. Ir para uma academia de dança à força e sem saber nada versus nada sobre dançar, era uma humilhação.

Mais uma vez respirou fundo buscando a segurança e o controle que lhe eram característicos, e tão logo se sentiu firme, começou a caminhar em largos passos para a recepção do prédio de três andares.

Adentrou o ambiente escutando o som característico do local. Música. Vários tipos podiam se ser ouvidos, vez ou outra, com o abrir e fechar das portas das salas de aula. À sua frente encontrava-se o balcão de atendimento com uma simpática recepcionista a lhe sorrir. Atrás da moça, um quadro com vários retratos de dançarinos se apresentando, e um mural com alguns avisos.

"Em que posso lhe ajudar senhor?".

Heero voltou seu olhar para a moça e por um breve momento sentiu sua garganta se fechando, dando um passo a frente se aproximou mais do balcão e a encarou.

"Eu... gostaria de me escrever em uma das aulas de dança". Sentia-se começando a transpirar.

"Ah sim... e o senhor já possui alguma experiência? Sabe em qual estilo gostaria?".

"Err... não, eu nunca... É que tem a minha formatura e... e meus amigos... Bem, eu tenho que aprender ou eles irão me infernizar até a minha morte". Falou cansado.

A jovem sorriu brandamente sentindo o nervosismo que Heero emanava. Realmente, um rapaz daqueles não saber dançar era um desperdício. Sua voz saiu calma.

"Tudo bem, não precisa ficar nervoso, é bem natural. Ninguém nasce sabendo dançar, aprendemos, apenas isso. Bom, as turmas estão cheias, mas eu posso lhe encaixar em uma turma e como o senhor é iniciante, acho que não teria nenhum problema. Claro, o único problema é que não tem alguém que lhe faça par". Comentou olhando a listagem de alunos no computador.

"Então não posso fazer a inscrição? Está tudo lotado?". No fundo no fundo sentia-se bem com aquela informação. Assim poderia chegar para os amigos e jogar aquilo e se livrar deles por um bom tempo.

A recepcionista riu um pouco da forma como aquela pergunta soou.

"Bem, sinto em lhe deixar triste senhor, mas temos uma turma que poderemos encaixa-lo. Os alunos costumam revezar os parceiros para uma maior interatividade entre cada um. Assim a turma acaba se dando muito bem e ninguém fica constrangido ou com vergonha".

Heero soltou um pequeno resmungo desviando o olhar na direção de uma porta que acabara de se abrir, deixando os alunos saírem indicando que mais uma aula havia terminado.

"Ok, não tenho mesmo como escapar disto, então... O que é preciso para se inscrever?". Falou já pegando a carteira no bolso da calça.

A recepcionista deu mais uma pequena risadinha, passando uma ficha para que Heero preenchesse.

"O senhor preenche essa ficha, e pode escolher o horário em que deseja fazer as aulas. Este é o valor da mensalidade, aceitamos todas as formas de pagamento. A turma que lhe falei começara daqui a dez minutos. A sala fica no segundo andar e é a última do corredor, é só subir aquelas escadas ali". Falou tão rapidamente que se Heero não estivesse mesmo prestando a atenção não teria entendido uma só palavra.

Heero tentava preencher a ficha e ao mesmo tempo queria manter a atenção na movimentação trás de si. Várias pessoas circulavam apressadas. Umas saindo às pressas só dando um rápido 'oi' para a menina da recepção e outras entrando correndo e subindo as escadas.

Quando terminou de preencher a ficha e já se encontrava entregando a mesma para a moça, pode escuta-la mais uma vez.

"Se o senhor desejar, pode subir e participar desta primeira aula. O senhor não se encontra com trajes adequados, mas isso não o impede de, pelo menos, dar uma olhada". Comentou recolhendo a ficha e o dinheiro da mensalidade que Heero estava lhe entregando.

"Certo. Então posso subir e apenas olhar? E como saberei com que tipo de roupa devo usar?". Uma imagem nada agradável lhe passava pela mente. Se tivesse que usar collants, ou aquelas roupas estranhas, desistiria no ato e preferiria enfrentar o inferno a aquilo.

"Não se preocupe, quando o senhor retornar lhe entregarei o recibo e a listagem de roupas eu podem ser usadas. São coisas simples e leves, nada com que precise se preocupar, senhor Yuy".

"Ah ta... a propósito, qual o seu nome mesmo?". Já estava se afastando do balcão quando se lembrou que nem ao mesmo havia perguntado o nome da moça.

"Isabella, senhor, mas pode me chamar de Isa". Sorriu a pequena de longos cabelos castanhos escuros e óculos.

"Hunf... Obrigado Isabella". Heero mal agradeceu e já se virava para seguir em direção as escadas que o levariam para o segundo andar da academia.

Entre um passo e outro se perguntava varias vezes onde teria batido a cabeça para aceitar aquilo tudo. Não se conformava mesmo. Tinha ido até lá, se escrevera, estava até curioso, mas só em pensar de estar entre várias pessoas que deviam saber no mínimo dançar alguma coisa e ele nada... Era irritante.

"Maldita comissão de formatura que inventou esse disparate". Praguejou enquanto passava em frente de uma das portas, deixando seus olhos vagarem pela mesma ao escutar uma voz feminina fazendo uma contagem seguida de estralar de dedos.

Dentro da sala pôde divisar a silhueta de várias pessoas, duplas, movendo-se repetidamente em um passo. Não parou pra ficar olhando, tinha que se direcionar para a sala da turma em que faria as malditas aulas. Quase foi atropelado por um casal que lhe passou à frente afoitamente.

"Melhor me apressar, não quero ser o último a chegar e assim ter todos olhando na minha direção como se eu fosse uma aberração". Apertou um pouco os passos chegando rapidamente à sala.

O local em questão era bem amplo, com paredes de um lado completamente espelhadas, e do outro com várias janelas, o piso era de madeira corrida e possuía um intenso brilho. Pelo menos o ambiente lhe agradou.

Heero foi entrando de maneira discreta, querendo fazer a sua presença a menor possível. Lá dentro encontrou vários casais, preparados e conversando. Pelo visto a turma já se conhecia e muito bem e o único deslocado ali era ele mesmo.

Com os olhos vagando por cada um dos rostos ali presente, Heero tentava descobrir quem seria a professora ou talvez professor daquela turma. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver entrar apressado um ser esbaforido que em meio à sala tentava recuperar o ar...

"Affe... err... gente, desculpa esse pequeno atraso, mas estava resolvendo uns assuntos lá embaixo. Fui avisado que temos mais um novo aluno". Já se sentia melhor e a voz voltava ao normal.

Heero gelou com aquilo. Olhava para o até então professor, já que o corpo e a voz levemente rouca lhe indicavam aquilo, mesmo que contrastasse com a enorme trança que pendia pelas costas bem trabalhadas do homem. Seus olhos percorreram o corpo do homem, notando seus contornos. Os quadris bem moldados e marcados na calça justa, colada ao corpo, a esguia cintura e as costas... Sua inspeção foi interrompida ao escutar seu nome sendo chamado.

"Heero Yuy poderia vir até aqui, por favor".

Mesmo se sentindo constrangido, caminhou na direção do professor saindo do privilegiado esconderijo que se encontrava. O fundo da sala.

"Ah, ai estava você... Por favor, senhor Yuy, se aproxime mais, deixe-me apresentar a turma e me apresentar também".

Heero foi andando mais um pouco e se pudesse se enfiava em algum buraco que por ventura surgisse entre eles. Todos da sala estavam olhando em sua direção.

"Bem senhor Yuy... posso lhe chamar de Yuy? Ou prefere Heero? Humm... eu sou o professor Maxwell, mas aqui dentro desta sala dispenso essa coisa de professor, me chame apenas de Duo, Ok? Não precisa ficar nervoso ou envergonhado. Ninguém aqui vai rir ou debochar. Estamos aqui para aprender e para se divertir, certo!". Falou sorrindo para Heero.

"Prefiro então que me chame de Heero e não estou... nervoso e nem envergonhado". Mentia descaradamente. Podia sentir o rosto quente denunciando-o. Sem contar que estava impressionado com aquele professor.

"Ok, Heero. Vamos fazer o seguinte... Como não possuímos uma parceira disponível para treinar com você, bem, se você não se importar, terá que dançar e fazer as aulas comigo. Depois que você já tiver aprendido alguns passos, poderá revezar com a turma como fazemos normalmente aqui. Tudo bem para você? Importa-se em treinar com um homem?".

Respirando fundo e mesmo sabendo que poderia vir a se arrepender da decisão, Heero acabou respondendo...

"Por mim tudo bem, não me importo treinar com um homem...". Seus olhos fitaram pela primeira vez, de maneira detalhada, o rosto do professor. Um calafrio lhe percorreu a espinha ao notar a cor de seus olhos. Um azul tão intenso que beirava a uma cor exótica como o violeta. O sorriso que recebeu em retorno a sua resposta lhe tirou o ar.

"Ótimo, então podemos começar já com a aula?". Duo lhe sorria genuinamente.

"Por mim...". Heero desviou o olhar, não queria ficar encarando aquele homem.

"Ok turma, qual a sugestão de hoje? Que música vamos estar usando hoje para treinarmos mais alguns passos?". Falando desta forma Duo segurou na mão de Heero puxando-o para mais perto, colocando-o ao seu lado enquanto fitava o restante da turma.

Um pequeno falatório pode ser ouvido e Maurice, um dos alunos logo falou sorridente...

"Ah, Duo... que tal 'Hey Baby'?".

O americano sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"Maurice, você está querendo é transformar minhas aulas em uma tremenda festa, é? Sinto em te desapontar, 'Baby', mas hoje vamos com algo mais calmo, afinal temos um novo colega".

Um pequeno muxoxo foi ouvido e mesmo assim Duo caminhou até o aparelho de som no canto próximo. Após um pequeno tempo de escolha, o som da música escolhida já preenchia o local e Duo retornava para perto de Heero.

"Pessoal, vamos repassar os passos e as seqüências da aula passada, Ok? Andem... eu vou ensinar o básico a Heero, mas estarei com um olho em vocês... Preguiçosos!".

Riu das feições de seus alunos. Uns lhe dando língua e começando a dançar, outros apenas lhe sorrindo de volta.

"Bem meu caro Heero... Agora somos apenas nós dois. Vou te mostrar uns passos simples, tente me acompanhar, ok? Não se preocupe com molejo ou qualquer outra coisa. Preste atenção nos meus pés e... bem, em mim também".

Heero apenas concordou com um menear de cabeça, mas se assustou ao ver a aproximação que Duo tomara de seu corpo.

O jovem professor notando a situação, brincou para amenizar o clima.

"Calma Heero... eu não mordo... só quando pedem". Sorriu com a feição séria que viu no rosto de Heero e tratou de se desculpar. "Desculpa pela brincadeira, Heero. Sou uma pessoa expansiva, mas também quero que relaxe. Venha... olha só, quero que você coloque a sua mão na minha cintura...".

Duo foi explicando todos os detalhes tranqüilamente para Heero enquanto a música mudava para outra de mesmo estilo.

Heero tinha sua mente sendo invadida por três coisas... A primeira era o desejo de espancar seus amigos, a segunda era que teria que realmente aprender a dançar algo decente para não ter que escutar a palavra 'fracasso', e a terceira... A terceira tinha a ver justamente com o homem que estava lhe ensinando a dançar...

**Continua... **

**

* * *

**

Trecho da música **_Do You Only Wanna Dance?_**_by Mya do movie **Dirty Dancing**, o qual estará embalando uma boa parte dessa fic. _

Agradecimentos? Bah... essa fic vai para a Blanxe, porque é culpa dela por estar saindo essa fic, porque foi ela que catou a song do filme pra mim(mesmo eu tendo o dvd do mesmo), e porque...(eita, tantos porquês)... eu comentei que tinha a idéia de escrever algo do tipo, e adivinha... além do incentivo, ela alegava que não iria escrever mais se eu não fizesse a fic... XD

E ai, gostaram? Posso continuar?

**_Palavra da beta:_**_ UUUUHH, eu também não sei dançar, mas adoro me mexer... E com um professor feito o Duo, me mexeria muuito... XDDD... Adoro Dirty Dancing, o primeiro, Patrick Swayze tudo de bom! _

Beijos a todos

_"Escritora com o saco de coments vazio, não para no pc sentada pra digitar. Alimente-me!"._

**Litha-chan**


End file.
